


Talking Stick

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: Rhett and Link practice with the talking stick.From a Tumblr prompt.





	Talking Stick

The Mythical Society got their way: Rhett and Link had to use a talking stick for the whole More. Rhett was gleeful when Jen told them. “Maybe I can finally tell a story uninterrupted,” Rhett teased.

Link wasn’t looking forward to it nearly as much as Rhett was. He knew he interrupted a lot and he could already hear Rhett getting on his case for talking without the stick. He asked Rhett if they could practice a bit beforehand so he could try and get the hang of it. Rhett didn’t really want to because he thought the chance for solid jokes came with Link’s inability to keep quiet, but he could sense Link’s anxiety so he agreed. He also thought it might be a good opportunity to get some things off of his chest.

It was late at the office when they were able to squeeze it in. Link walked into the office where Rhett was standing, waiting, in the loft. 

“Hey,” Link said, as he ascended the stairs to the loft. “The stick for the show isn’t ready but I found a paper towel roll. Should be good enough.”

“Sounds good,” Rhett said as he faced Link. “Want to try and do 30 minutes?”

“Sure. Do you want the stick first?” Link said as he settled in his chair. Rhett leaned forward and took the cardboard roll.

“Okay.” He demurred from making the jokes he wanted to, saving them for the More and reaffirming his desire to take this seriously.

“I tried to think of things we could talk about while we’re doing this. But the truth of the matter is, the only thing I want to talk about is how much I love you.”

Link’s eyes went wide. “Wait—“

Rhett quickly interrupted. “Talking stick,” he said in a singsongy voice with a shake of the item.

“Yeah, bu—“ Link spluttered.

“Talking stick.” Rhett’s voice carried an edge of authority and Link quickly went quiet as a blush raced up his neck to his ears.

Rhett took a deep breath and began.

“Link, I’ve loved you for forever. You’ve been my best friend, but somewhere along the way, I knew that you were the only one in the world for me in every way. I’ve been trying to keep my feelings in check, but recently, it’s just gotten too hard. I want to be with you all the time, no matter if you’re cranky or crazy. I want to make you feel better if you’re sick. I want to hold you when we go to sleep and wake up with you every morning. I never get tired of you. I love you with every cell in my body and I will do anything to make you happy the rest of our lives.”

Rhett paused in his rambling to really take a good look at how Link was doing. Link sat quietly, his leg up in the chair with his elbow on it crooked so that he covered his upper lip with his finger. His thumb stroked his chin and his blue eyes were slightly closed, as if in thought. Rhett continued.

“You probably hate me for this. And I wouldn’t blame you. This throws a wrench in the works, I know. But I wasn’t being honest with you and it felt like it was hurting everything.”

Rhett finished and looked down. The paper towel roll had been completely crumpled under his hands; it had taken the brunt of Rhett’s nervous energy as he spoke. He tried to straighten it out and held it out to Link, signaling his turn. 

Link tapped his finger on his face twice before clearing his throat. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Rhett. He stood, pulling himself up to all of his six-foot height. He took a deep breath and let it out in a loud exhale. Then, he closed the distance between the two men, crashing their lips together in a fervent kiss full of promise and years of longing. Link’s hands held Rhett in place, one of the back of the neck, the other on his bicep, squeezing to ground himself to this new reality. Rhett, startled, dropped the talking stick and placed his hands on Link’s hips, pulling him closer and feeling incredulous that this was finally happening.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, dazed with what had transpired. Rhett looked at Link, who looked down at the talking stick on the floor. Link’s eyes went back to Rhett’s as his hand slid down, palming Rhett’s cock.

“I wish I could hate you,” Link said with a smile. “But I never could. I never have. I love you.”

Rhett leaned forward, his mouth close to Link’s ear. 

“That’s not the talking stick,” he murmured lowly.

“It is now.”


End file.
